Chameleon
by starrfruiit
Summary: She always was told to blend in with everyone, and to not stand out. But now it was her choice. Claire's narrative during "Brave New World", before she exposes herself...contains spoilers/events from past seasons.


**Authors Note: I do not own Heroes or its characters. This is a shortshortshort narrative story about how Claire is feeling during the finale episode of Heroes…**

**

* * *

**Have you ever felt invisible?

I know that I have over the past few years of my life.

To find out that you are not anything ordinary…and then be expected to hide it can be a total bitch. I was fifteen when I found out myself about my 'ability'.

I was a healer. I could run through fire and not get burned. I could cut my fingers and toes off and they would just grow back.

I could try and kill myself….but it would never work.

I was a freak. So then I had to be like a chameleon, blending in with everyone else, not showing my vibrant colors; not showing any signs of being different. I was miserable, and alone.

Then things went wrong, I was hunted and captured many times. I found out secrets and things I was supposed to know. I witnessed things people should never have to see in their lives.

But then again, I wasn't the average teenage girl.

So now, after everything….I feel different. I'm tired of being put in the dark, I'm tired of having to hide myself and hop around quietly.

I want to just be myself. I want to stop being hidden.

I eyed the Ferris wheel that was in front of me. It was at a pretty good height, it would be easy to climb. It would make an epic fall. It would be my last performance. Perfect.

I then turned and faced the reporters and cameras. I told them to follow me, keep the camera on me at all times. So then I started walking towards the Ferris wheel. I eyed the camera crew that was to my left, and then countless watchers.

I knew what my dad would be saying right about now. But I pushed those words out of my head. I had to do this for myself. So many times in my past I talked and thought about revealing myself, coming out of my shell or cocoon. And now I was so close.

I started to climb the Ferris wheel on impulse. The crowd gasped, cries of terror raced through the seas of people. I turned around and saw my dad, watching my movements like a hawk. But his eyes sent me a different message. _"Don't do this Claire"_ they told me.

But I couldn't help myself.

I kept on climbing, it seemed to take hours. It was probably because of all of that baggage I carried on myself ever since the age of fifteen. All of the lies and secrets, all of that blood and killing. It could overwhelm the average person, but it didn't bother me.

Until now.

And then I glanced back again, I was almost at the top. I saw Peter and Sylar standing next to each other. Peter seemed concerned, just like my father. But then again, he was always like that. Ever since the first time I met him, he was concerned.

He was told if he saved me, the so-called 'cheerleader' then the world would be saved. Then there were all those other times he saved me, not just physically…but mentally.

And then Sylar's expression was that more of hopeful. I'm guessing since he was slicing Peter's head off and Peter not crushing him into oblivion, meant he was back on the heroes side.

But that had always been very questionable.

Sylar killed so many people like us, he damaged so many lives, and those are things you can't replace or fix. But why wasn't he mad or shocked like Peter and my dad? Then the light bulb went off inside my head.

He wanted to be free, too.

He was tired of hiding himself. Maybe not for the same intentions like me, but he was damn tired of it. I then looked around more, and I saw Hiro and Ando. Hiro seemed concerned as well, but I think he knew what I was doing was the 'honorable' thing. Ando seemed to think the same.

Then I turned back around and took one deep breath…and I kept on climbing.

Soon I had reached the top. I looked down to my left, I saw the camera was right on me. I turned to my right, where I saw my father, looking like he was now seeing the reason why I had to do this. He nodded with approval.

And then I turned forward, I saw Peter and Sylar. Peter seemed to also now understand…but there was still the look of concern and uncertainty. Sylar perfectly understood, and he also nodded. I looked down at Hiro and Ando, they both bowed. It was time.

And then, all of a sudden something came over me. I felt like I had other support that I did not know of. I looked up. It felt like the presence of my real dad. And my real mom. It also felt like Gretchen was there, and even West..and even my adoptive mother. All of those who I helped in the past, all of the people I met and won over. All of the friends I made. They were all here with me now.

I had all of their support, I could feel it in my heart.

So I looked down, and took one more deep breath. What was I worried about? Breaking bones? My blood splattering all over the ground? Dying? Those weren't things to even consider.

And then I jumped.

The air was slamming me as I went into free-fall. The wind was smacking my face like whiplash. I closed my eyes, the ground now becoming bigger and clearer. And then I hit the ground at full force.

The crowd screamed, but I just told myself to get up and smile. And I did. The cameras were still on me, the crowd was now hushed and shocked. I fixed some of the bones in my arm back into place, and all of my cuts went away, and the blood stopped running.

I was healing myself. No, I was exposing myself.

I was showing off my colors, not blending in with my surroundings anymore. I was free to be myself.

The real Claire Bennet.

The cameraman ushered closer, and I looked the lens straight in the eye.

"**My name is Claire Bennet"** I started out, as I twisted another bone back into its place. I glanced around quickly at everyone who was there.

I knew I could do this. I catched my breath, and finished my speech.

"**And this is attempt number….well I guess I lost track" **I said, now giving the camera a sly smile.

I was a chameleon. A vibrant, colorful and true chameleon.

And now I was free.

The end.

* * *

**Please R & R.**

**We love you Heroes.**

**We love you Claire Bennet.**

**I will miss this awesome show.**

**But I loved you guys.**

**Peace.**


End file.
